Not Over You
by CrAzYE
Summary: Three years after graduating Barden Beca has to attend the 50th Reunion of the Founding of the Bellas as a favor for Emily. What will happen when she runs into the Bella she's been in love with for 7 years... Rated M for later chapters, mostly K for now though.
1. A Favor Or Two For Legacy

A/N: Title is taken from the Gavin DeGraw song. Inspiration for the fic came from Steel Bars by Micheal Bolton and Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rimes, and I will be using them later in the story. This tale will be mostly from Beca's point of view... might do a Chloe chapter later down the line. While I do have the bulk of this fic planned out in my head, I am a rather slow writer so please bear with me, though Chapter 2 has been started. Huge thanks to my unbiological brother Electronis Zappa, for his input, being a sounding board and a beta and the help 'Americanizing' stuff as I am Aussie, and to Smeg699 for his input also. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. A Favor or Two for Legacy

(Timeline: post graduation 3 years)

The phone.

Her phone was ringing, Beca realized as she was slowly being brought out of her deep sleep by it. Ugh. She scrambled for the phone sitting on the coffee table in front of her where she'd tossed it at 5am this morning before passing out on her couch after she'd gotten home from her deejay gig. She looked at the phone with the unknown number flashing on it. Double ugh. Who the fuck was calling her at... 10am... as her phone screen also showed her. She slid the bar to answer it as she shuffled into an upright position before heading to her kitchen to put the coffee machine on.

"'Lo?" Could she sound more asleep, she wondered.

" _Beca? Beca Mitchell?"_

The voice on the other end sounded vaguely familiar but in the state Beca was in her brain was not matching voice to faces.

"This is she... uh her. I mean... me. Who is this?"

There was a not quite muted squeal at the other end of the line and Beca winced. _"It's Emily."_

There was a few seconds of silence and Beca's half asleep brain tried to connect the dots.

"Emily... Emily... OH! Legacy!" Beca's face lit up as she realized just who was calling her. She hadn't spoken to Emily or any of the Bellas in like two years. _Had it really been that long?_ She asked herself. Damn, she hadn't meant to do that. She'd come out to LA after graduating and over the course of the following twelve moths all contact just seem to fizzle out as she threw herself into work and trying to make it, and of course trying to forget a certain bubbly red-head who had wormed her way into her heart, taken hold and refused to let go. Beca almost laughed to herself. Wormed, no wormed was not the word. Chloe had scaled her walls as if they weren't even there and thoroughly entrenched herself in the deejay's heart without even being aware of it. There had been Facebook and other social media connections of course but she never really had time for it, but they were all there. On her friends list.

"Legacy! How have you been?" She wondered why the baby Bella was calling her now.

" _Great, great. You?"_

"Fine." Beca answered. "Working hard, you know how it is." She fumbled with the coffee machine as she tried to get some form of neuron firing happening in her brain.

" _No, nope. Not as yet. I only graduated last month, and I've decided to follow your advice. I really want to give the song writing a go now, y'know?"_

"Yeah, yeah. So what can I do for you Flashlight?" Beca vaguely remembered telling the legacy Bella she totally should be a song writer but the younger girl had wanted to finish college to give herself a fall back in case after the 4 years she lost her love of it.

" _Were you serious when you said you would have a place for me to stay if I ever wanted to come out and give this song writing thing a real shot?"_ The other brunette queried.

A barely remembered promise from three years ago when she had expected the younger girl to just continue with her studies and grow up to become a lawyer, but the brunette deejay knew there was no other answer but yes. If it wasn't for Emily she wouldn't be where she was now as one of the highest paid and hottest deejays in the LA area, with two platinum albums filled with her mixes under her belt as well. They'd co-written Flashlight for the Bellas World Championship win in Beca's senior year and sold it not long after through her boss at Residual Heat to Jessie J for not a small sum of money under the names of DJ 22 and Legacy. She'd tried to give Emily the bulk of it but the younger girl wouldn't have it and insisted on Beca taking half. It had been more than enough for her expenses to get out to LA and get her set up, and the song itself had made her name known enough that she was able to find a label who was willing to record her mixes (with a small helping hand from Fat Amy who had hooked her up with an up and coming Aussie producer she knew about to make it big). Everybody knew now who DJ 22 was but people still asked her just WHO Legacy was but to this day she had kept it a secret as per Emily's request until the girl was one hundred percent sure song writing was what she wanted to do with her life.

"You know it, Em. Shoot, send me through your resume and I'll start talking to people. I know a couple of people on the look out for writers. Sure you don't want to sing too?" She asked with a half smirk as she finally got the coffee into her cup, the first sip enough to make her feel slightly more human.

" _No, no. I just want to write. Singing with the Bellas was enough pressure, thanks."_

Beca got that. She could sing, yeah. And her producer, Smackie, had hounded her for ages to put her vocals on her albums but she'd flat out refused. Singing just reminded her of too much. Too much of the Bellas and far too much of Chloe. As she worked her way through her first cup of the day she and Emily spent a good twenty minutes catching up, with Emily filling her in on what all the rest of the Bellas were up to as she kept in touch with all of them, even Aubrey, and how she'd gone with graduating, even pulling off Valedictorian. Beca had to admit she was proud of the girl for that. Beca was also surprised to find out that Chloe was still single even after three years. She'd felt her heart rate pick up a little at that comment and mentally kicked herself for it. _You fool, it's not because of you, you know that._

After they'd exhausted all the Bellas current lives Emily cleared her throat. _"Uh, there is just one more 'little thing' I need to ask of you Becs."_

And here it was. Beca closed her eyes. She knew it was coming. She'd seen the email. She'd sent a flat out rejection to the email too. And Katherine Junk was the President so it was no surprise that it was Emily broaching it.

" _You know that this year is the 50_ _th_ _Anniversary Reunion for the founding of the Bellas, and yes, yes, I know you said no, but Becs please? They want to give you an award as the Most Successful Bellas Captain Ever and Mom and I would really like you to be there."_ Emily stressed the really.

Beca sighed. She didn't want to go and she did. She knew Chloe would be there and she also knew that seeing her again would put herself right back to where she had been and why she'd left in the first place. Had let her communication with all of them dwindle, even avoiding the annual re-unions of her own Bellas. But she had to admit, she also wanted to see everybody even Chloe or especially Chloe. As bad as she knew that would be for her. It had been too long. Besides, this was Emily, her Legacy, Flashlight asking. She owed her and really couldn't to say no to her.

Emily waited patiently for her to answer, even knowing she was probably going to get the same no that the email her mother had sent out had gotten.

"Fine." Beca huffed. "Only cause it's you asking. I'll find a way to fit it into my schedule."

Another squeal, this time not muted. Beca pulled the phone away from her ear for a second.

" _I'll tell Mom,"_ Emily was ecstatic, Beca could hear it in her voice, and she smiled knowing that she could give the girl that. Legacy continued, _"It's in September, and I was going to fly out to LA after that and see if I could find some work. Mom won't let me leave til after the Reunion. Given a choice she probably wouldn't let me leave at all."_

After a few more minutes discussing Katherine's need to not let her daughter go and Em promising to send through her resume and samples of her work and Beca promising to have a word with some people she knew they both reluctantly hung up the phone. Beca sat herself at her kitchen table with her now cold half cup of coffee and wondered how the hell she'd managed to let herself get dragged into this. She wasn't ready for it. She wasn't going to be ready in three months. Hell, she'd probably never be ready. 

* * *

A week or so later, Beca strolled into her producer's office with a usb and Em's resume in hand. Smackie, who was clothed in his usual Hawaiian shirt and board shorts, sunnies pushed up on his head, looked up as she sauntered in and grinned at her, holding up two fingers to indicate he'd be off the phone in like two minutes. She smiled back and slouched down into one of the chairs fronting the desk to wait.

While she waited, Beca idly picked at the corner of her flannelette shirt and wondered not for the first time how Smackie had end up being called that. She knew his name was Malcolm but he was known to everybody as Smackie or Smacka and she had no idea on how they'd gotten Smackie from Malcolm. All she could think was it was some weird Australian deal like calling red-heads Blue or Ranga. He'd had the nickname since he was a kid apparently. As strange as it was, she didn't really care what his name was. He had taken her in as an unknown as a favor to his 'bloody good mate' Fat Amy and turned her platinum. The rest, as they say, was history.

Her attention caught as he finished up his phone call and looked over at her.

"What's cookin' good-lookin'?" He smiled at her.

She shook her head at his weirdness and smiled back at him. "Listen Smackie, I have something for you to check out for a friend of mine if you wouldn't mind? She's a writer looking for work and I thought you might be able to help her." She handed over the resume and the usb.

"Happy to check out any recommendations you have Becaboo. If she's anything near as good as you then I want her. Have I heard any of her work?"

The brunette blushed a little at his compliment before continuing. "She's not available til the end of September but I promised her I would scope out some possibilities. Have you heard the name Legacy?"

"Legacy?" There was silence for a few seconds as he blinked. "Legacy as in _Flashlight_ Legacy? That Legacy? Are you for realsies?"

"Only one I know." Beca smirked at him. He looked at the usb and resume with heightened interest now. "I don't know whether she wants to keep using that name or not, but I figured it might open some doors for her, y'know? She was in the Bellas with me." Smackie was aware of the Bellas and Beca's history with them because of Fat Amy.

"Open some doors?" He gawked at her. "Hell no. If any of this," He waved the usb at her. "Is even half as good or better than Flashlight, there will be no other doors. I want her here."

Beca gave him a full on smile. "I thought you might. You should be able to contact her directly, everything's in there." She nodded at the paperwork in front of him. "Oh and I was wanting to talk to you about having some time out from the album at the start of September too."

They'd started work on her third album, it had taken some time for Malcolm to work through the lending rights to the music she'd mixed but it was all starting to come together now. She hoped it would be much like the first two, where not only had the music featured on her albums but the artists whose work she'd used had also put the mixes onto their own albums. It resulted in royalties all round and everybody benefited.

He was nodding at her while fidgeting around with his laptop getting the usb in and plugging in his headphones.

"We'll work something out for you Becaboo. Whatever you need. I'll let you know about Legacy too. I had something to discuss with you too while I think of it. I have a few up and coming artists that need a producer," He looked at her hopefully. "I thought they might mesh well with your style and I know you've been wanting to try on the producer pants." He smiled at her.

Her face broke out in a splitting grin. "Really? That's awesome Smackie. Are we talking like straight away, or..."

We can hold off til after your thing in Spetember." Smackie replied. "But you'll need to knuckle down right after."

She nodded enthusiastically. "You got it, Boss." He slipped his headphones over his ears and she took that as her sign of dismissal so she saw herself out and headed home to make sure her gear was ready for tonight's deejay session at Avalon Hollywood.

She had to admit, she really loved what she did. She deejayed at all sorts of events and clubs getting paid several thousand dollars for each performance, just to play her mixes. Yep, she had it all. Mostly, she thought as her mind flicked briefly to a certain redhead who she still missed terribly but tried not to think about. It was the friendship she missed most. The way Chloe just saw her for herself, and didn't try and change her. The way they'd snuggle on the couch for movie marathons. Her hugs. The look Chloe had just for her that made her feel like they were the only two standing right there, right then.

Hell, Beca missed everything about their friendship. And she'd had to go and ruin it all by kissing Chloe the night before they'd flown out of Copenhagen after their amazing win at Worlds. But oh that kiss had been memorable.

They'd gone for a walk after dinner, just the two of them. Strolling along, Chloe's arm hooked through Beca's in a way that just seemed to come completely naturally to them. Or at least that's how Beca felt. For someone who didn't like doing the touching thing Chloe sure did a lot of it with her and she just... let her.

They'd wandered along in companionable silence for a while just watching the passersby as they went and Chloe had said something about how everything was going to change once they got home, and she didn't want it to. Beca supposed that's why the woman had failed Russian Lit three years running. They'd paused for a moment in front of a burbling fountain and again, for the gazillionth time since she'd met the red head Beca just had this urge to kiss Chloe. It was overwhelming and she found she couldn't fight it any longer. So she had.

It was incredible and amazing and it rocked Beca to the core. Their mouths had melded together as if it was always meant to be, softly at first and then as if their bodies caught up with what was happening the kiss became hungry and wanting. Her brain finally kicked into gear and she realized what she'd done and she pulled back horrified at herself. She was never ever meant to do that, she'd told herself so many times.

Her hand flew up and covered her mouth and a groan of anguish escaped before she turned and fled before Chloe would tell her what she had always believed she would hear. She'd run away as fast as she could, not wanting to hear the rejection she knew surely was coming. Not letting herself believe in the reaction Chloe herself had had to the kiss. She didn't even hear Chloe calling after her, begging her to stop.

Beca had started running and she'd never really stopped, even going so far as to be gone from the hotel before Chloe returned and changing her flight to leave before everyone else. She hadn't seen Chloe since that fateful night, and that kiss had haunted her for months afterwards. Even now three years later, if she thought about it (and she tried really hard not to) she could still feel Chloe's lips on her own.

Even thinking about it now, caused her pain and she pushed it from her mind once again.

* * *

Several hours later her phone rang and she saw Legacy's number flash on the screen. Good thing she'd saved it. She answered the phone to utter squealing in her ear.

" _OH MY GOD BECA! YOU ARE AMAZING!"_

Emily had been offered a job at Bent Koala Records, with a starting salary of $40k a year, to stay exclusively with them for the next three years and the opportunity to go freelance after her name as a writer was established.

The deejay smiled broadly to herself. At least she could get this one thing right, even if she'd screwed up monumentally in things she couldn't bring herself to keep thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations Can Go A Long Wa

A/N: Short I know and to quote Buffy's Willow "I think this line's (chapter) mostly filler." Please review. I like to hear what you like/don't like about the things I've written and we all know reviews/feedback are the lifeblood of all fanfic authors and I will shamelessly beg if I have to :-p . Over 300 views of the first chapter and only 4 reviews, one of whom obviously misread the summary saying he would like it if only it wasn't 50yrs in the future. I fixed it so hopefully the summary is clearer now. Though I do say a HUGE thanks to everyone who favourited/followed myself and the fic thus far. I'm still probably one of the slowest writers out there but I seem to have on-going inspiration for this little tale so let's see where it leads. One last thanks to my un-biological brother Electronis Zappa for once again beta-ing and assisting on the Americanization here. (Shameless plug: If you've not read Zap's Bechloe and Staubrey stuff, do so PRONTO! You won't regret it!) Right, enough rambling and on to Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations Can Go A Long Way or All The Best Laid Plans Can Go Astray

Over the next eight or nine weeks Beca booked, cancelled and re-booked her flights to Atlanta in a vicious cycle. Aside from not really liking flying, she just couldn't seem to convince herself that she should go even though she'd told Emily yes. So many times she almost called the younger woman and cancelled. In fact she did end up calling Legacy at least twice and had to make up some excuse when the girl answered because she just didn't want to let her down. It was how she got roped into doing a mix of all the Bellas winning songs and deejaying at one of the evenings of the reunion when she would play the mix. Katherine had offered to pay her fees, worth it for getting the best and hottest deejay in the country at the moment but the tiny brunette had refused saying she was happy to help out.

She was terrified, and utterly petrified, she would admit. Even after three years, she really didn't think she could face Chloe, or even her Bellas, whom technically she'd up and deserted in Copenhagen and had just let contact dwindle. In the end she ended up cancelling her plane tickets for a final time and deciding to drive to Atlanta in a rental car. And even then she almost cancelled that several times too but after going round in circles for weeks she finally told herself to grow some lady balls and just get on with it.

With the decision finally settled in her mind she'd also spent several weeks trying to make about fifty odd songs blend into one mix, ranging from stuff from the 60's through to the music her Bellas had used. It was frustrating but she had got to a point where she thought she might be onto something and it seemed to be working, mostly. She'd had to scrap some of the songs from the list Emily had sent her, but now she really felt she was getting somewhere with it.

She was several days out from leaving and was in her home office putting the final touches on the mix. It was the biggest she'd ever put together coming in at a massive seventeen minutes long but she was finally something close to satisfied with it and decided it was time for a break before she tweaked the final touches. She took off her headphones and was heading for her kitchen to get some much needed caffeine when she heard a knock at her door.

She had to wonder who it was. Aside from Smackie who would never visit her at home, she didn't know anyone well enough for them to be visiting, even after 3 years in LA. She'd kept to herself and just focused on her work. Associating with people meant letting them get close. That only led to pain and she'd done enough of that in college. She fully expected it to be Jehovah's Witnesses, who she loved telling she was into girls and didn't believe in a god before closing the door in their faces, or Red Cross or some Girl Scouts selling cookies or something.

What she found when she opened the door surprised her to no end. There was a holler and she found herself squished face first into a large cleavage as she was wrapped up huge bear hug from none other than Fat Amy herself.

"Yo! Shortstack! Damn I've missed you!" She heard, vaguely muffled through the boobs smooshed around her ears. Beca struggled somewhat and finally managed to extricate herself from Amy's embrace and allowed the Australian access to her apartment.

Amy picked up her bags up from where she'd dropped them and wandered in, dropping her luggage once again before flopping onto Beca's couch.

"Dude? What the hell are you doing here?" To say the diminuitive deejay was surprised to see her friend was an understatement. Amy was probably the only Bella she kept in regular contact with. The blonde holidayed at least once a year in Beca's spare room. Amy had simply refused to let her lose contact.

Amy looked around the apartment, anywhere but at the tiny deejay before mumbling something Beca couldn't quite make out.

"What?" The deejay asked.

"So uh, the girls and I maybe decided someone had to be here to make sure you got your twig ass on that plane. I volunteered to be that someone because at least you still talk to me. We thought maybe you might back out even after saying yes, after all..." Amy looked at her directly now. "You've missed the last two Bella reunions and they were only just our group." Amy was never one to shy from the direct truth.

Beca blinked. She was surprised but shouldn't have been, to realize, that yes these friends of hers did know her well. Maybe too well. She already felt she'd done them a disservice abandoning them all like she had. The fact they knew her well enough to know she had indeed contemplated exactly that made her feel even more guilty.

"I'm not taking a plane." Was what she said though, not able to really formulate an excuse for her friend in response to missing the last two re-unions. She knew exactly why she'd missed them. Sharing that particular nugget though was never going to happen. Amy started, her reaction to these words clear on her face.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Beca backed up a couple of steps, holding her hands up in front of her. "I didn't mean I wasn't going. I'm driving there, leaving this Friday in fact."

Amy's face brightened and she cheered. "Awesome! Roadtrip!" She dug in her hand bag for her phone obviously intent on passing on the news to the other Bellas that the deejay was in fact attending, leaving Beca internally blanching at the thought of almost a week on the road with the blonde Australian.

* * *

The next day found Beca in at the studios with Amy in tow, the larger woman demanding to come into work with her so she could see Smackie.

She walked through the door to Smackie's office only to have Amy push past her.

"Fuck Knuckle!" the blonde cried by way of greeting.

Smackie's face lit up and he turned to face them. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Bitch-tits Patty Wilson!"

Amy wrapped him up in her trademark bear hug. "You know it's Amy now, right?"

Smackie grinned, returning the hug. "Yeah I know, but you'll always be Bitch-tits Patty to me."

Beca just watched the interaction between these two long time friends, shaking her head.

"So I came to collect Shawshank here for the reunion," Amy said after they let each other go. "And I couldn't be in town without visiting you."

"Shawshank?" He looked at Beca and his eyebrow raised in question.

Beca waved him off. "Long story. I might tell you one day." She gave a short laugh. Or never. She never shared her past with anybody here in LA. It brought up too many memories. Memories she'd spent three years trying to not think about. It was bad enough now they were surfacing with Amy being here, no matter how hard she tried to shove them back down.

They all agreed to meet for lunch in a couple of hours and they left Smackie's office to go and do some shopping before they met up with him.

Over lunch Smackie and Beca hammered out the last details of her time off and her schedule on return and spent the rest of the time being amused by Amy's antics and conversation. Beca swore the woman hadn't changed one iota since college and she hoped that she never would. Even though she drove the deejay completely batty she had to admit she loved her and didn't know what she would do without her, glad finally, that the woman just hadn't let her walk away and forced her to keep in contact. Beca questioned how she had managed to go three years without her Bellas. She was finally beginning to get excited about seeing them and admitted to herself her life had been far emptier without them. She missed all of them. Yes, she knew they would give her grief over her absence but she also knew her girls loved her enough to forgive her and move on. It was just a certain redhead she was completely unsure of.

* * *

Three days later it was dark and kinda chilly. With the sun yet to rise as Amy and Beca loaded the last items into the trunk of the convertible Beca had rented. With Amy driving they set off on their way. Beca took the opportunity to curl up in the passenger seat and get some sleep, knowing they had a long drive ahead of them and hoped it didn't turn into the disaster she expected with Amy along for the ride.

"Wake me when we get to Phoenix." She said before closing her eyes and dozing off.


End file.
